In 24 Hours
by Drawing4Life
Summary: While Sherlock is taking care of a drunken John, he finds out that John has thought of Sherlock as "more than a friend" for some time, and Sherlock feels the same way. Follow the consulting detective and army doctor in there blooming relationship in which they learn that a lot can happen in 24 hours. ("Warnings" and authors' notes before and after chapters. Two writers.)


**(AN) Hello, Drawing4Life here. Sorry to those who were interested in my **_**Gravity Falls**_** story, but school work and other things kept getting in the way of me updating. So I'm going to currently put that project off to the side, and later on (maybe over the summer) I will go back to it.  
But on a different note, I have become infatuated with **_**Sherlock**_** and especially "Johnlock"! My friend, a fellow Johnlock-shipper, and I started texting each other this story and it suddenly became this pretty big thing! So I decided to publish it on here. We basically went back and forth, with her being Sherlock for most of it and me as John. "In 24 hours" is written by Drawing4Life and FangirlForever19 (wattpad: /FangirlForever19) and edited (poorly) by Drawing4Life.  
Last notes, I own nothing that belongs to the people who own **_**Sherlock**_** (BBC). This story is m-rated for alcohol, swearing, and sexual content. Non-established relationship at first, Drunk!John (first chapter), Pre- Reichenbach and sort of TWT. Enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 1: Intoxicated

John came home drunk; he had had a few too many with some friends. He entered 221B giggling, humming a tune from the pub, and staggering while trying to walk soberly up the stairs. Upon entering, he saw Sherlock laying out on the couch thinking deeply in the "Mind Palace". "Hey Sherl!" John said loudly with a big smile, slight slur, and small sway to his body that could not stay still.

"You are drunk," Sherlock stood and walked over to his intoxicated friend. Nearly gagging at the smell of alcohol clinging to him, he sat John down. "Why did you drink so much?"

"Look at the great deduction made by Sherlock Holmes!" John called out loudly and flung his arms in the air while laughing at his own joke. "I was with a few blokes, and we lost track of time," John slurred a few words and wobbled in his sit. "Sherl…," He giggled and leaned closer to Sherlock, "what are you doing?" He said with much curiosity and thought while looking at Sherlock's face.

"Worrying about you now," Sherlock said and then removed John's shoes. He frowned at how drunk he was. "You shouldn't get this drunk…," he muttered. He sighed.

"Awww… You're so nice, Sherl…," John said softly while looking down with a smile and a contrasting drunk man's grumbly voice, but his comment still sounded sincere (as sincere as a drunk man can be). John's face contorted and showed expressive confusion when he said, "Why?" with a slight raise of his arms and shoulders in a questioning gesture.

"Why what? Worry about you? Or why not drink so much? Referring to the worry, because you are my friend… My only friend. Referring to the alcohol, it's not healthy for you," Sherlock got up and walked into the bathroom, and John could hear the sink go on, from the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked from his spot with his head turned towards the bathroom. (Although, with John's slight slur, it sounded more like "water" than "what are".)

Sherlock called from the bathroom, "Come here." He sounded upset. Frustrated. Unusual for Sherlock to show emotion of any kind.

John, with a bit difficulty, managed to lift himself from the couch and walked crookedly to the bathroom. "What?" He said, with a bit annoyance at having to get up when he got closer to the door. "Ya sound upset," he slurred a bit when he entered the bathroom and leaned on the door frame for balance.

Sherlock splashed water into John's face, making him splutter in confusion. "I don't like seeing you this way," Sherlock said, with annoyance. Sherlock turned to look at John, and he looked a bit angry. "What happened? You never drink this much. Not unless you are upset… Did I do something?"

John sputtered with the water on his face and reached for the towel. "Sherlock, I told ya, I was just having fun with a couple friends, and I lost track of time!" John said like a tired little child being nagged by his mother. He dried his face.  
And then suddenly started snickering, "You sound mad at me, but you're so nice to me," he said while looking at the ground. Sherlock was confused by this sudden mood swing. John laughed harder and looked up at Sherlock. "How could I be upset at you? I love ya!" John fell onto Sherlock to deliver him a hug… which came with a sudden peck on the cheek.

"John, you need to go to bed," Sherlock thought nothing of the sudden affection, "I'm not angry with you." Sherlock escorted John to his bedroom and made him lay down.  
"You are going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow," he muttered.

"Sherlock," John said like a child, "earlier, you said that I was your only friend. I…," he looked at Sherlock's face as best he could with his hazy eyes. "I feel like you're my only true friend… Like best friend," John's face then changed as a thought went through it. "Or more than that," he sat up and hugged Sherlock again.

"John, you are drunk," Sherlock hid his emotions well, but John, even drunk, could hear the pain in his voice. "You don't know what you are talking about…" Sherlock did not pull John off of him. He just sat there, letting the drunken man hug him.  
"Maybe tomorrow, you won't feel the same…"

"But I've always felt this way," John stated calmly. That single sentence had a noticeable effect on Sherlock that John felt in his arms.  
"Ever since that first case, I have felt that you were different from my other friend," John said his confessions quietly into Sherlock's shoulder.  
"I've been denying it for so long, but tonight I saw you being nice to me. Caring for me. Worrying about if I was okay. If I still liked you." John pulled back from the hug slightly but didn't let go.  
When he was face to face with Sherlock, he said with full concentration (as much as a drunken man could muster up), "Do you love me, Sherlock?"

"John…" For once in Sherlock's life, he didn't know how to respond. He wanted to tell John just how much he loved him, but he didn't know why he was embarrassed. He wanted John to know, but he struggled and argued with himself… "John… I have cared about you for a long time…" He tired. "I love… I love you. Yes."

John's hand went behind Sherlock's head and pulled it towards him. Sherlock's lips met his. He had no idea what he was doing or why he did it, but it felt so… right. John closed his eyes and enjoyed. It was a small and still kiss, but it was one of the best kisses John had ever had. Whether it was the alcohol or this kiss or a combination of the two, John's mind was both busy with fuzzy thoughts and completely blank.

Sherlock knew he shouldn't take advantage of John when he was intoxicated, but he was lustful for John. He pulled away and stared into his eyes.  
"John… I don't want you to regret this… Maybe we should wait until you are more sober…" Sherlock realized his hands had wrapped around John without him noticing. He pulled away slightly.

John chuckled and leaned in closer to Sherlock, "Ya know, for a genius, you can be pretty stupid." John said with a grin, "Everyone else seems to already think we're together. And even though I say no, I wish I could say yes, but I…," John's smile faded, "I didn't think you loved me back." John looked down, ashamed. But then looked back up and into Sherlock's eyes and said, "But you do love me." John might have been drunk but his medical years helped him notice dilated pupils and elevated heart beats easily.  
John leaned in closer to Sherlock and whispered right into his ear, "Have me tonight."

"John…" Sherlock hesitated… He leaned in and kissed him. Soon, the kiss became hungry, and Sherlock began to unbuttoned John's shirt, not once breaking the kiss. He moved swiftly and gracefully.

John also started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt. Once Sherlock's shirt was opened up, John moved the material off his shoulders and down his arms so Sherlock's toned upper body was bare. John lips then moved from Sherlock's lips to his jaw, back to his ear, and then down to his neck where John found a lovely place on Sherlock's collar bone to suck on and lick his skin. Sherlock's skin tasted better than what John imagined.

Sherlock let out a soft sigh and then proceeded to remove John's belt. He wanted John now.

"Sherlock…," John murmured against Sherlock's shoulder. His slur had returned but this time with the help of the heated passion, lust, and alcohol mixture in his system. His hands explored the upper body muscles on Sherlock's back and chest. "…Say it to me again."

"I-I… I love you, John…," he stuttered. Something Sherlock never did. His skin burned everywhere John touched him. He kissed John passionately, and let his hands explore. He let his fingers caress each feature of John's body.

"I've _dreamed _of hearing you say that," John said between moans caused by Sherlock's… well actually Sherlock's everything: his hands, his voice, his words, his body, his skin… and even the now evident arousal in Sherlock's pants which John lightly touched while biting his neck.

Sherlock let out a moan. John just made Sherlock feel so… complete. He kissed John and eventually pulled off John's pants. He played with the elastic of John's boxers, teasingly. He kissed John's bare chest and moved slowly.

John's head and arms fell back as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. "Sherlock…," John said in between pants created by Sherlock's kisses and hands, "…in the nightstand…"

Sherlock moved quickly, opening the nightstand and pulling out a tube of lubricant. He set it down and removed his own pants, relieving some of the pressure.

John sat up on his elbows and looked at Sherlock. He started to chuckle softly and said in a hushed voice, "Pinch me… So that I know this isn't just a dream come true." He looked at Sherlock's face and into his eyes, and John's heart nearly stopped because it was being worked so hard. In that moment, John loved Sherlock more than anything. It sort of made him wish he had gotten drunk sooner.

"John…" Sherlock grinned. He pinched him, playfully, and then let his hands trail down to John's legs. He wished he had had the courage to tell John before he had gotten drunk, but now Sherlock didn't care. He just wanted to please John.

John let out a moan as Sherlock got close to his more sensitive areas. He wanted- no- _needed _Sherlock. With him. On him. And dare he think… _In him_. John got even more flushed from his own thoughts. He said to Sherlock in a husky, lustful voice, "Make love to me, Sherlock. I want you… In me. Take me…"

Sherlock moved swiftly, taking off John's and his own boxers and preparing John for what was about to come. Lubricating a finger, he moved so John was on his stomach. Sliding his finger in, he moved slowly.

John gave a shaky moan and dug his fingers tightly into the sheets. The drunken man wasn't very quiet while intoxicated. After Sherlock had moved the one finger in and out of John for a minute or so, John groaned out, "More…"

Sliding another finger in, he moved a bit quicker, stretching his fingers inside of John.

John closed his eyes and bit his lip. Then let out a gasp that sounded like he hadn't breathed this whole time. "Ohhhh Sherlock… I-I… I think I'm ready…" John quivered with uncertainty and desire.

Moving hesitantly, he let his member enter John. He moved slowly at first, moaning and soon picking up speed as he continued.

The slap of slick skin and moans of his lover only added a small fraction of pleasure when compared to the friction in John's opening. He yells out in painful pleasure. "Oh God, Sherlock! Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Faster!" John was getting close to the edge.

Sherlock sped up, and soon became sloppy with his thrusts. He panted heavily, and let out a moan, as he came close to his edge, too.

"Yes. Yes! YES! YESSS! OH SHER-SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK!" John was shouting out as he began his climax.

Sherlock could no longer hold himself together. He came inside of John, letting out a harsh moan, as he did so.

The feeling of Sherlock's semen inside him made John finish his climax. Sherlock rode out his climax and then pulled out. John was panting and sweaty, and he was laying in a small puddle of his own semen, but it was one of the best nights of his life.

He lay down next to John, panting, and put his arm around him. "That was… wonderful…," he muttered. He felt so pleased and happy he had finally shared his feelings for John… And that they had made love even if it was just due to the alcohol.

"It was amazing," John said after cleaning himself and his bed up with nearby tissues. He was spooning with naked Sherlock. This had only been an odd fantasy 24 hours ago. "I love you," John said with a purr and snuggled deeper into his "big spoon".

"I… love you too." The works felt awkward still, as he never thought he would be able to say them to John. But now, after making love, Sherlock felt so comfortable with John. It was so right. They belonged together, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to tell John in the first place.

**(AN) Thank you for reading! And you can (most likely) expect more chapters soon. If you like (or have critiques about) a certain section, please mention/quote it in a review, since this is a story by two young people who would like to improve and receive praise. Thanks again from Drawing4Life and FangirlForever19.**


End file.
